1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) with reduced weight and volume when compared to that of cathode ray tube (CRT) devices have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption. However, when the organic light emitting display is driven at a high frequency, it can cause problems such as increased power consumption, deteriorated stability, and increased manufacturing costs.